1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building material sheeting and more particularly pertains to reclaiming scrap trimmings discarded from shoe repair and shredding the scraps for combining with a polymeric adhesive to be heated and cured to form building material sheeting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recycled plastic is known in the prior art. More specifically, recycled plastic heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making recycled material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,939 to Burrowes, Purviance, Quiner, and Stork discloses a process for making rubber articles and rubber articles made thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,934 to Chriss discloses a footwear additive made from recycled materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,769 to Richards and Kelley discloses a thermally stable blend of polyphenylene ether, diene based rubber and an antioxidant/metal deactivator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,702 to Richards discloses a composite block and process for manufacturing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,841 to Frankland discloses a method for recycling rubber and recycled rubber products.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe building material sheeting that allows reclaim scraps from shoe repair to be used to form a uniform mixture with a polymeric heat adhesive as the matrix material to form building material sheeting.
In this respect, the building material sheeting according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reclaiming scrap trimmings discarded from shoe repair and shredding the scraps for combining with a polymeric adhesive to be heated and cured to form building material sheeting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved building material sheeting which can be used for reclaiming scrap trimmings discarded from shoe repair and shredding the scraps for combining with a polymeric adhesive to be heated and cured to form building material sheeting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.